23rd Floor
by missmelsie
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James are in for the ride of their lives when they find themselves stuck in an elevator together. NALEY ONE-SHOT/SMUT


**So I haven't posted a smutty little one-shot lately - blame the lack of JLs interaction for my lack of inspiration, haha! This little idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Thank you to Jill, Melissa and Jessie for cheering me through this! If anyone is following The Lights That Guide You Home, I should have an update within a week, hopefully, but for now just sit back and enjoy Naley getting down and dirty ;)**

6:14pm.

The hand on Nathan Scott's watch slid further away from the time of his meeting as he pushed himself through the revolving door of the high rise building downtown. The lobby was deserted and his shoes sounded loudly throughout the empty space. It was Labor Day weekend and office staff had long fled the city, their cars jamming up the roads - the reason why Nathan was late for his meeting.

Thankfully, one of the three elevators, the one closest to the street, was sitting open on the ground floor. He hurried into it, vaguely aware of the sound of a loud staccato behind him as he hit the illuminated button marked 30, for his agent's office.

"Wait! Hold the door!"

The tapping got louder as it neared and Nathan sighed in frustration. He knew, in reality, that waiting for the owner of the hurried, female voice would only delay him by a few seconds, but the annoyance of being stuck in traffic, heading to a business meeting when he knew everyone was escaping to the beach, hadn't left him yet. He'd gotten several messages from his teammates on his way over, telling him to hurry up, the beach house was packed and the girls were waiting; all the usual ribbing he was used to if he happened to be late for a party. He'd ended up turning his phone off and throwing it on the passenger seat.

A figure hurled itself through the space between the heavy doors, huffing and panting. Nathan stared as short dark hair was pushed away from what looked like an impressive face, and a woman leaned against the wall of the elevator trying to catch her breath.

"Phew! Thanks, thought I'd end up waiting ages for one of the others to get down," the woman exclaimed. "They take forever and Brooke told me that one of them is having cable problems at the moment and knowing my luck I'd be stuck in that one and trapped until Monday, right? Because who in their right mind wants to be at work this weekend? I mean, not me, obviously, but I'm not here to work I just need to get my phone from my desk. Brooke was in such a hurry to go for a drink, I didn't get the chance to grab it before she was pushing me out the door. Geez ... and she was the one who told me these shoes would look good with this dress but of course they're the worst to try and run in. I'm surprised I didn't twist my ankle..." Nathan watched, fascinated, as the woman let out a heavy whoosh of breath and wobbled slightly on what he thought were extremely sexy red heels. They were the thin kind, stilettos - the ones he liked women to keep on during sex and dig into the muscles of his back - but not too high. The toe was cut away, revealing a couple of toes painted a pale pink. Nathan didn't know who this Brooke was, but he thought she was right - the shoes did look good.

As the elevator doors slid shut, he let his eyes wander up from the woman's footwear, to the bare, creamy legs that she crossed at the ankles. She was quite short; Nathan could see that even in the heels she would barely reach his shoulder. She wore a navy blue wrap dress that tied on the curve of her left hip, the hem settling closer to her knees than Nathan would prefer to see, but she wore the dress well. A large expanse of skin was revealed around her chest that was temporarily pinker than the creaminess of her legs, but the neckline of the dress was modest enough to hide any cleavage. Nathan wasn't too bothered, though - the outline of her breasts were clear through the flimsy material and he could see that the curves were generous.

He took a better look at the woman's face, which reinforced his early impression that she was impressive. The eyelashes that framed her dark brown eyes were unnaturally darker than the rest of her hair, and her lips were glossier and pinker than natural, but otherwise she was free from makeup. Nathan had rarely seen a face so naturally beautiful and was surprised at how captivating and alluring this woman was. She had a carefree, low-maintenance beauty about her and he couldn't look away. There was a flush on her cheeks from running for the elevator - although Nathan was starting to suspect from flustered rambling and the brightness of her eyes that she'd had a few drinks, as well. The overall look was one of class and modesty, but it was sexy as hell and Nathan knew that he'd have more fun with this woman than 10 of the girls waiting for him at his teammate's beach house. His annoyance was quickly forgotten.

"23."

"Excuse me?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, surprised at what she had said. She didn't strike him as a basketball fan.

"My floor, 23," she repeated, this time with a nod towards the panel of lights beside Nathan, as if this should be obvious. She was leaning against the bar that ran across the wall of the elevator, still trying to catch her breath and steady her legs. Nathan had only just noticed that while the doors were closed, the elevator hadn't moved.

"Right, of course." Clearing his throat with purpose, he leaned over and punched the familiar number for her floor.

A low humming sounded in the small space and Nathan and the woman were lifted up in the air. The elevator was encased in glass on all sides, and as they rose, Nathan could see the stream of cars that still filled the road outside the building.

"I mean, of course I know who you are," the woman added as if they were mid-conversation. "Nathan Scott, #23, Point Guard for the New York Knicks, four-time All Star, three-time MVP, top of the league for assists and averaging 22 points per game last season..."

Nathan stared at her. She may as well have ripped off that little dress of hers and given him a lap dance. He'd never been so stunned and so aroused at the same time.

A loud groaning noise cut through the air, and with a sudden jolt that had the already unsteady woman wobbling dangerously on her heels, the elevator came to a halt.

Nathan looked up uselessly, already knowing that they had stopped short of their destination. Sure enough, he caught sight of the number 16 standing out in red before the lights flickered and disappeared. The cables were visible and motionless above them through the glass ceiling.

The pair stood silently for a minute, pretending the obvious wasn't happening and giving some invisible power the chance to get their elevator moving again. Nathan glanced at the woman, whose raised eyebrows silently reminded him that her phone was waiting on the 23rd floor, while his was still in his car where he'd thrown it in frustration. With a sigh, Nathan pulled open the small marked panel on the wall and lifted the phone hidden there.

There was crackling static in between the loud ringing as the call waited to connect, and a bored male voice of someone who clearly drew the short straw to be on duty for the elevator company over the long weekend answered.

"Yes, I'm in elevator number ..." Nathan squinted to read the small digits etched onto the panel. "3323. We've broken down and stuck between floors 16 and 17."

"Hold on," the bored voice replied. Nathan could hear clacking of a keyboard in the background. "That's in the Fortitude Tower on Madison?"

"That's right."

"We've already logged a report that there's a malfunction in that building. Someone's coming out to fix it tomorrow."

Nathan closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand not holding the phone. He took a deep breath before replying as calmly as possible, "That's great, but we're stuck in it _now_. We need someone out here today."

"We're low on staff over the holiday weekend, sir. It'll be impossible to get anyone out today, but I can log another incident report. Can I have your name?"

"Nathan. Nathan Scott."

As Nathan suspected, the disinterested voice immediately changed tone, and a minute later he hung up the phone.

"Someone will be here in an hour or two," he told the woman.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the elevator. Outside, the sun was lowering in the sky behind her, creating a dazzling halo effect. Nathan had a disorienting thought that she looked a bit like an angel. A really, really sexy angel. The image lifted one side of Nathan's mouth.

"So, seeing you know everything about me, it's only fair you tell me about yourself."

The woman opened one eye, her eyebrow raising high above it. "Why? I'm nobody."

"Well, you're the person I'm going to be spending the next hour or two in this box with. My bed is bigger than this space and I made sure I know the name of anyone sharing that with me..." Nathan's smirk grew when he saw both eyes open and widen. "I deserve to know something. What's your name? What do you do on level 23?"

The eyes closed again, before opening once more. "My name is Haley James. I'm a lawyer, sports law, actually."

"Alright, Haley James. Are you claustrophobic?"

Haley shook her head, glancing furtively out the glass. "No... but I'm a little scared of heights. You know, this is just freaking fantastic. Why didn't I ask Brooke which elevator wasn't working? It's so typical... Trust me to get stuck in an elevator with an actual person on my elevator list. I mean what are the odds? We're in a city of 8.5 million, even though I work in the same building as your agent, but that's beside the point. Brooke is going to loooove this..."

"Wait, what?" Nathan interrupted her rambling. "What's an elevator list?"

Haley glanced at him, disbelievingly. "Yeah right, like you don't know what an elevator list is. Especially seeing as you're on every woman's in the city... probably the country."

"I promise you, Haley James, I have no idea what an elevator list is."

Haley's face had reached an impressive shade of pink. "It's, you know... the list of people you're allowed to have sex with."

" _Allowed_ to have sex with?"

"Without your boyfriend getting mad... or girlfriend... or whatever. So if you're ever stuck in an elevator with someone on that list, you're allowed to have sex with them and it wouldn't be cheating."

"Like a free pass?"

"Exactly!"

Nathan thought his face would crack, his smirk was so big. He tucked his tongue against his cheek. He was right; Haley James _was_ fun.

"So, how does this work ... do we have to have sex right here, right now? Or would you prefer a little wining and dining first? A reservation at Per Se, perhaps?"

"Oh my God," Haley's exclamation came out muffled as her hands hid her burning face.

"No, wait... you're not a fancy restaurant kind of woman. The intimidating staff, the tiny plates... If I wanted to impress, it'd be ... a picnic in Central Park, right? No, no, that's too clichéd..." Nathan snapped his fingers. "A picnic at High Line. Much better." He pointed at her, triumphant.

"Oh my God, stop! We're not having this conversation!"

"Why not?"

"Because! You're not actually going to have sex with me!"

"Why not?" Nathan asked again, unable to keep the grin off his face. "You just said..."

"It's just a silly list! It's not meant to be real! I'm not _actually_ meant to end up stuck in an elevator with Nathan Scott!" Haley's voice had reached a high squeak.

"But it _is_ real, Haley James. I _am_ Nathan Scott and we are, indeed, stuck in an elevator together."

Haley slid down the glass in front of him until she was sitting on the floor, her knees tucked up to her chest and her head on her knees. It gave Nathan a sensational view of the backs of her thighs.

"You have to tell me ... was I at least right about the picnic?"

Haley looked up. "You're Nathan Scott. _Nathan Scott_. _Why_ are you even talking to me? Let alone talking about _having sex_ with me"

Nathan grinned at her and shrugged. "You started it! I'm a man who makes the most of opportunities. I like to learn new things, be adventurous. You only live once."

"Oh God, you sound like Brooke! She's always going on about how I have to live more, be more adventurous, there's more to life outside of books, come to New York with me, Haley, you don't want to be stuck in a small town forever..."

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint this Brooke person. I owe her so much already." Nathan glanced down at the sexy red shoes again. "I mean, come on, if a beautiful, sexy woman said she wanted to have sex with me in an elevator and had a pre-arranged situation that meant she wouldn't be cheating on her boyfriend, then why the hell wouldn't you make the most of that? I'd be an idiot not to."

"Do you really think I'm beautiful? And sexy?"

Haley looked up at him from under her lashes. It was an alluring look, one that had Nathan's cock straining against his zipper. It didn't go unnoticed by Haley, either, as he saw her appreciative glance.

"Haley," he declared, daring to take a minuscule step closer to her figure on the floor. "You are without a doubt, the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have _ever_ met. And I have met a _lot_ of beautiful, sexy women."

"I think I must be dreaming."

Nathan took a step closer. "You're definitely not dreaming ... and if anyone was having a dream right now, it must be me. There's no way I'd ever get stuck in an elevator with an incredibly beautiful, sexy, smart lawyer who can recite basketball stats like the alphabet and who wants to me to fuck her."

Nathan couldn't lie, he loved a bit of dirty talk, but for a split second after the words had left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Sure, Haley had been the one to initiate the conversation, but her overall look of modesty and class made Nathan uncertain if he should have used a more delicate phrase.

The uncertainty disappeared as quickly as it had come. Haley's dark brown eyes suddenly swirled with lust and she sucked in a deep breath, which pushed her breasts out even further. It only took another tiny step before Nathan had infiltrated her space and had her scrambling to stand up. She speared her hands into her chocolate colored hair, which sent a wave of the most intoxicating scent Nathan had ever experienced into the tiny space of air between them. Nathan could see her eyes flickering and sense the way her brain was whirring; his had practically shut down at their close proximity.

"Yeah."

Haley said the word in such a breathy whisper that Nathan thought she had been talking to herself. The next thing he knew, she had thrown herself at him, flinging her arms over his shoulders until they locked behind his neck and pressing soft, strawberry scented lips against his.

The shock of it all had Nathan's eyebrows shooting into his hairline. Then, in a move that wiped any mental clarity he had left, Haley's lips parted and sandwiched themselves between his. She tasted of pinot grigio, sweet and fresh. Before he could register the action, their tongues were dueling; twisting and tasting around each other. Teeth clanged together but Nathan couldn't care less as he stretched his tongue out lick every inch of her mouth.

"Oh God," Haley's barely audible gasp brushed against Nathan's ear as he kissed the column of her neck, pausing to suck and bite at where her pulse throbbed beneath her skin. He could taste and smell the faint presence of perfume spritzed there earlier in the day, and an underlying, warmer scent of sunshine and what must be pure Haley. He felt frenzied, like there was so much of her to taste and he could never get enough of it. Haley hitched a slim, shapely thigh up against his hips, and his hands wasted no time running up and down the skin he had glimpsed moments before. The flesh underneath his palms were smooth and hot, and he couldn't help but wonder how her pussy felt.

Nathan felt movement between them and glanced down to see Haley's fingers pulling frantically at the gap made between the last two buttons of his shirt, before they tucked into his pants. She pulled the hem free and Nathan felt like his chest was on fire and his shirt was causing the flames. He helped Haley unbutton it, tipping his head back in pleasure when Haley's fingernails scraped up and down his bared chest.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," she growled, "it's like you're made from fucking marble."

Nathan had never heard anything sexier, this tasteful, unassuming little beauty cursing. He wanted to hear that low, gravelly voice swear again, say the dirtiest, filthiest things to him, tell him what she wanted him to do to her.

Dropping to his knees, he found his mouth level with the small tie that held Haley's dress together. Being the resourceful man that he was, Nathan used his teeth to pull at the bow and his hands to push the dress away from her skin, his thumbs tracing the protrusion of her hip bones.

Haley's panties were green silk, so sexy in their simplicity that Nathan couldn't hold back his desperate moan. The sound got louder and more appreciative as he slid his index finger against the prominent dampness he found there.

"I have to taste you," he announced, stretching his tongue out before he even had the chance to peel Haley's panties down her legs. Hell, he hadn't even glanced up to check out the rest of the shapely body that had been revealed when he took off her dress. Haley wriggled free of her underwear, kicking them from the tangles of her red stilettos. Her clit rested underneath a small patch of trimmed hair and Nathan licked down towards where the taste was sweeter and stronger. The day was hot, amplified by the small confines of glass and Nathan let the wetness collect on his tongue, savoring it like an icy gelato. They both moaned, synchronized sounds of hedonism.

"Oh God..." Haley moaned. "God, don't stop, right there, yesssss..." Her hiss grew louder as Nathan sucked at her clit

God, he could live there for the rest of his life, he thought, his face buried in her heat, his tongue coaxing more and more of the rewarding taste from between her legs. She ground down on his lips and tongue, chasing her pleasure and Nathan felt her thighs tighten around his face.

"Fuck, I'm so close. Put your fingers in me," she ordered, and like the obedient man he was, he replaced his tongue with two fingers and curled them inside her while his mouth moved back to her clit. Haley's scream of release was high and drawn out, bouncing around the glass walls as she rode her climax.

Nathan stayed where he was, gently licking the tops of her thighs and dropping light kisses on her skin as she shuddered above him. He watched, full of smug satisfaction as she swayed on the spot, her eyes closed and knuckles white as they gripped the rail that surrounded the elevator wall. When she finally opened her eyes, Nathan lazily licked around his mouth and let his now-clean lips curl up in his trademark smirk. "Fuck, you taste incredible."

As he'd hoped, his words elicited another moan from Haley's lips. She was still panting and Nathan took the opportunity to ogle her breasts, which were straining against the confines of her bra, her tight, pink nipples clearly visible through the green lace that matched the soaking panties lying on the floor. Nathan was so transfixed that it took her commanding words to snap him back into the moment.

"Ok, you need to get your cock inside of me. Right now. Before I wake up from this dream."

Fuck. His boxers were already dotted with pre-cum and Nathan felt his balls clench at Haley's words. Two pairs of frantic hands worked his belt off and Haley peeled his pants and boxers away from his aching cock. With lightning speed, Nathan found and ripped into the foil of the ever-present condom in his wallet and rolled it into place.

He was ready and poised to plunge himself into her, but Haley surprised him further when she turned around, bracing herself on the rail and pushed the most sensational ass Nathan had ever seen towards him.

"This way," she announced. "Take me from behind."

"Fuck, you're a bossy little thing, aren't you?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, giving Nathan a look that made his tongue feel too large for his mouth. He actually had to hold it back to stop himself from panting like a dog.

"Look, I could wake up from this dream any second now. Do you want to fuck me in this elevator, or not?"

Nathan was beginning to wonder if he was dreaming too. He'd never met a woman this hot, so reserved from the half-naked bimbos who usually surrounded him, yet so confident and secure with her sexual desires. She was like a fantasy brought to life and didn't want to waste another moment.

"Fuck yes."

He eased into her, inch by inch. Despite the moisture that the magic of his tongue had created, Haley was tight and Nathan felt her inner walls fight the intrusion of his thick length. His eyes rolled back in his head once he was fully encased inside of her. Those sexy red heels, which, to Nathan's utter delight, she hadn't taken off, defined the muscles in her legs and thighs as she began to rock slowly, back and forth, controlling their movements while she accommodated him.

"You're so damn big," Haley hissed, grinding herself down to Nathan's hilt. "I knew you would be."

"And you're so fucking tight," Nathan replied. "So fucking good, baby."

The next few minutes were undiluted ecstasy. Nathan's hands roamed from Haley's ass to her breasts, pulling and tugging at her nipples to draw out the most sensational sounds from her mouth. He couldn't get enough of the way she moved, the way she chased her own pleasure and his, like she knew what she wanted and took control to use Nathan to get there. He had to admit that it was turning him on to indescribable levels, watching this stunning woman move so purposefully and seductively.

"Fuck, this is so sexy," Nathan rasped into Haley's ear. "Look at all those cars down there. All those people in one of the busiest cities in the world could look up any minute and see your breasts pressed up against this glass, see me pounding your pussy from behind. They have the best view in the world."

Nathan hissed as Haley suddenly pulled away from him, his cocking standing straight between them. She fixed her blazing stare on him and the heat was so strong he could barely tear his eyes and nearly missed the hottest sight he had ever seen in his life. Haley lifted herself up onto the small rail that snaked across the edge of the elevator, propping her right leg up beside her so she was open and exposed to him. He could see her wetness at the junction of her thighs. Hottest of all, he could still see the space where his cock had been just seconds before.

"You're the one doing all the work, so you should have the best view," she purred, and Nathan thought he would cum right there and then, especially when she dropped her hand down to rub two fingers against her clit.

"Trust me," he whispered, letting his large hands roam over her smooth body before squeezing the globes of her behind. "I don't think they'll be complaining; you have a serious ass, Haley James."

He grabbed the hand that had been rubbing herself and licked at the wet fingers. Haley's head tipped back until it rested against the glass wall and slid his cock along the seam of her pussy before he slid it in in one, sure thrust.

If the sight of Haley before, legs open and waiting for him, was the hottest thing he had ever seen, Nathan knew that he had a new winner. He couldn't stop staring at where they joined, where his impressive length slid in and out, each thrust pushing Haley's lower back against the wall. Haley was so wet that Nathan could feel it each time his skin slapped against hers. It was heaven. She was heaven.

Feeling the warning tingle at the base of his spine, Nathan focused his energy on making Haley orgasm one more time before he finished. Fulfilling an image he'd had in his head since the second she'd entered the enclosed glass space, he hoisted her up from the rail and felt the scrape of her heels against his ass as she wrapped her legs around him. They were the perfect length, he noted, to wrap tightly around his waist and their bodies fit together seamlessly.

"Oh God, oh God, urghhh..." Haley babbled. She scratched her fingernails down Nathan's back in an attempt to gain leverage, and her hot mouth tugged at his earlobe. Nathan couldn't believe it - few women had found his Achilles heel, but this little elevator nympho had him spilling into the condom as her teeth bit down lightly.

The repeated clamping of Haley's inner walls told him that he'd managed to bring about her orgasm just in time, and their bodies, slick and slippery with sweat, surged and fell in time together as they struggled for breath.

"Fuck."

"Haley's soft brown hair curtained around the side of his face as she nodded. "Yeah."

"I've never... I haven't had..."

"Sex in an elevator?"

"No," Nathan replied into her shoulder. "Well, that too, but ... nothing has felt that good before."

He wondered how loud his heart was beating, if Haley could hear it in the silence that followed. Finally, he heard her quiet voice reply. "I know. Me too."

"That was some dream, huh?"

"I could never dream up anything this good. God, that was... God Nathan, that was amazing."

They stayed like that until Nathan could feel himself softening, his cock almost whimpering in protest at being removed from its nirvana. He carefully set Haley back down, but neither had moved away from each other. Nathan didn't want to lift his face from the warmth and scent of the space between her neck and shoulder.

"I wish thing could be different." Nathan traced his finger down the side of Haley's face and into her hair. Her eyes were still closed. "God, I wish this wasn't ... I wish you weren't..."

"What?" Haley frowned, as if unsure where the conversation was headed.

The low ringing startled them both, creating space between their overheated bodies. Nathan kept his eyes on Haley, who averted hers and, much to his dismay, bent to pick up her panties from the ground. He picked up the phone, not sure if he'd be able to speak.

"Hello?" His voice was thick, and he cleared his throat and tried again. "Hello?"

"Mr Scott? It's Chad here from the elevator company."

Haley had turned to the side as she slid her bra up onto her shoulders and fastened it the clasp at the back.

"Just letting you know that a crew is in the building as we speak and you should be on your way shortly."

"What? Oh, sure, yeah... thanks"

Chad was still talking when Nathan hung up the receiver. He hadn't taken his eyes off Haley, who seemed determined to not to meet his and, Nathan was shocked to notice, looked to be on the verge of tears. She was now pulling her dress around her, and Nathan saw her fingers shaking as she tied the fabric together at her hip.

"Haley? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I ..." She offered a half-hearted laugh. "I'm just... this is so silly, but honestly I didn't expect to feel so..."

"So what?"

"So... cheap," she admitted. "So used. So stupid."

"You feel stupid? Why?"

Haley looked up at the glass ceiling, where somewhere some men were working to fix their elevator. She wiped at her eyes, and Nathan saw the moisture on her fingers.

"I don't know. For having sex with a man in an elevator who I'm never going to see again?"

"Why would you feel like that? I'm the one who had sex with a woman who has a boyfriend"

At that, Haley looked at him, surprised. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"What?" Nathan frowned. "Yes, you do. You said... the list, that it was ok to have sex with me because it wouldn't be cheating on your boyfriend. Not that I feel ok about it, or that your boyfriend could honestly feel ok about it, but..."

Haley's jaw dropped open. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" She exclaimed. "That doesn't mean I have a boyfriend! It's a hypothetical situation. I mean, my last boyfriend knew about the elevator list and that you were on it, but I'm not with him now. I'm not with anyone. I can't believe it, I have the hottest sex of my entire life, Nathan freaking Scott just gave me two orgasms and he thinks I have a _boyfriend_? Like I would actually be the kind of girl who cheats, who took an elevator list seriously?! There is no way that I would let…"

Nathan's smile was so wide that he thought he must look idiotic. This girl sure was a talker, and although he definitely preferred dirty talk from earlier, her indignation was adorable. He could listen to her all day.

She was _single_.

And he had just given her the _hottest sex of her life_.

In a single stride, he had crossed the space between the two of them and lifted Haley up in his arms. She was still talking, one hand on her hip and gesticulating as if Nathan was actually listening to the piece of her mind she was giving him. She squealed as he twirled her around him, and placed her carefully back on the ground, kissing her so hard that she wobbled on her sexy red heels.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Haley James," he grinned at her. "And for the record, that was the hottest sex of my life, too. Abso-fucking-lutely."

"Hmph…" Haley blinked wildly as she recovered from the kiss. "Well…

He stared into her dark eyes until the elevator groaned in protest, breaking the silence. At last, Nathan felt the small carriage moving upward.

"So..." he cleared his throat, surprisingly nervous after what had just transpired. "Next time I happen to be in this building, and the elevator is actually working ... would it be ok if I stopped off on the 23rd floor to see this beautiful, sexy woman who I just had the hottest sex of my life with?"

Haley's cheeks, which were still flushed with exertion, grew pinker. She gave him a playful smile. "I'd like that. Especially as you owe me a picnic in the park."

The carriage drew level with the ground and dinged politely, informing them they'd reached the 23rd floor. Looking up at the lit up numerals above him, Nathan mused, "I always knew there was a reason why 23 was my lucky number."

The heavy doors slid open and Haley stepped out. She turned to face him, her smile still cheeky and wide. As the doors were drawing together, diminishing the view Nathan had of her, the last thing he heard was her voice.

"You know, I think 23 is my lucky number now, too."


End file.
